cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Abigail
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Her family, sunny days, humans, nature, pizza, reading, fashion, music|dislikes = Bad hair days, Wolfgang's tyranny, threats to her family, losing a family member, panicking|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed Various martial art skills|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Moves back into the castle after Hugo is crowned king|inspiration = Katie from Alpha and Omega}}'Abigail '''is a major character of the film, ''the Black Lion ''and one of the main characters in the cartoon series, ''The Black Lion: The Series. She's the energetic and chipper sister of Adam and his siblings. Fearing the safety of the kingdom, Abigail assists her family and the orphaned genius, Hugo with fighting against Wolfgang and restoring tranquility to the forest. Background Abigail was born to Bloodmoon and her biological mother. She's the youngest member of the mayor's children and she was close to her eldest sister, Karen and looks up to her for maintaining self-control during situations while the latter gets nervous easily. She lived in the castle along with the rest of her family who were the monarchs of Wolfwood Forest. Her uncle, Blacktail was in charge with protecting the kingdom from intruders and her father and uncle, Burnskin were in charge with keeping peace within the kingdom. In the meantime, Abigail and her siblings would go on adventures of their own that would involve protecting the kingdom and helping the Woodlanders. Her life in the forest was peaceful until one day, Blacktail and his family (excluding Martin who was in bed) was murdered by a hunter. A mysterious werewolf named Wolfgang supposedly killed the hunter responsible for the death of the royal family and royal tradition states that the avenger of a royal family member's death will take their place. Burnskin and the family feared that crowning Wolfgang king will place the forest in a high state of peril. It was revealed in another scroll that before the avenger substitutes the late royal family member's place, they must battle the sacred Black Lion. The winner will become king and the loser will be banished. The fought around Wolfwood River and Wolfgang proved to be a skilled fighter as he defeated the Black Lion and murdered him by throwing him off a cliff and due to the battle, being part of royal tradition, Wolfgang couldn't be arrested for his act. As written in royal tradition, Wolfgang was crowned the king of Wolfwood Forest and gained control of the military, government and the Wolftanium, the kingdom's strongest power source. Personality Unlike her sister, Abigail is very optimistic, energetic, silly and far from elegant. Clearly, she is an extrovert and enjoys socializing with the animals within the kingdom and wants to interact with the humans outside of the humans despite the forest's former rule to keep humans out of the kingdom, for the Woodlanders' safety. Just liker her family, Abigail looks out for the safety of the forest and only wishes for the kingdom to be safe and their future preserved. Kind and loving, Abigail is a friend to all and befriends everyone she meets and sees greatness in them. In the first film, Abigail's personality shifted along with the rest of her siblings. Just like Adam, she was determined to get Hugo to fight against Wolfgang and save the forest despite the latter's insecurities and coping with the tragic loss of his parents. Although, she expressed sympathy by comforting Hugo, she didn't how to help him with this tragedy. Throughout the film, Abigail realized that the only way she could Hugo is by remaining by his side. After the adventure, Abigail learned how to remain patient who have experienced tragedies in their early life. By remaining by Hugo's side, they form a lifelong friendship. On most occasions, Abigail is calm under pressure but came become nervous, jumpy and panicky whenever there is a situation. Like her sister, Abigail tries to remain calm and Karen sometimes has to remind by saying "Grace and poise, Abigail." Despite their different personalities, Abigail and Karen deeply love each other and always work together to help whomever is in need. Physical appearance Abigail is a slender and beautiful wolf with golden fur and hair. She has blue eyes and sharp teeth and claws. The Mayor said Abigail bares a resemblance to her mother. Appearances The Black Lion In the film, Abigail serves as a major character along with Karen, Timmy, Martin, and Runt. Years after the royal family's death, Wolfgang has been ruling the woods for the last 5 years and along with Adam and the others, Abigail had no idea that Wolfgang was responsible for the Great King and the royal family's death. Along with Adam and the others, Abigail was mentally abused by Wolfgang. She's hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and save the woods. In the film, Abigail isn't seen until Matthew went into the woods to investigate the strange music. Abigail is seen with her sister, Karen and her father and uncle. Abigail and Karen wondered what Wolfgang was going to say. Abigail asked her father, why Wolfgang had to be cold and strict with the woodland animals. The Mayor told Abigail that Wolfgang must some hatred with the woodland animals for some reasons. Abigail and Karen were the most curious about Wolfgang and they were hoping to figure out Wolfgang's plan and stop it before it's too late. When Wolfgang was about to give his speech to the woodland animals, Abigail was wondering what Wolfgang was going to say. Before Wolfgang could even speak, Matthew sneezed so loud for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him to Wolfgang, so he can torture him painfully. Abigail pleaded Wolfgang for mercy towards the boy, but he didn't listen. Just before Derek, Billy and David were about to capture Matthew and take him as prisoner, Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt came to rescue and they started fighting Derek, Billy and David. While they were doing that, Abigail, Karen and Martin were showing Matthew, the way out of the woods. Before they got any further, somehow, Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Derek, Billy and David got knocked out. Matthew then went back there to get Adam and his brothers. They then went back to the house. While they were back at the house, Matthew poured some healing formula on Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt's wounds. Once they were healed, Adam, Ace, Timmy and the others introduced themselves to Matthew. Before Matthew could introduce himself to Adam and his siblings, Charles was home from the grocery store. That's when Matthew decided to go straight to bed, so he can have sometime to get to know Adam and his siblings. But unfortunately, Charles saw them after they were exposed as real wolves. Charles then decided to let Matthew keep Abigail and the others until further notice. That made Abigail and the others very happy. Abigail even squealed in excitement, much to Karen's annoyance. When Adam told Matthew that he's a true gift from God, Abigail agreed with him. The next day, Matthew went to the garage to get some beds for Adam and his siblings. Once he was done, he went to his lab to finish up his science experiment. While he was finishing it up, Abigail was looking through Matthew's notebook that was filled with different kind of inventions along with the others and much to her amazement. Adam then asked Matthew if he wanted to be a scientist in the future and he said yes but he said that'll never happen because no one has confidence in him. During Adam and his siblings' song, "Don't Give Up," Abigail was seen singing and dancing to the song. Once the song was over, Matthew thanked Adam and his siblings for their support. Although, Matthew decided to show Abigail and her siblings what they looked like by going through the family album. While he flipped through the pages, Matthew realized that his cousins and uncles look just the men that he first encountered last night in the woods. He quickly grabbed the photo and ran out of the house and into the woods while ignoring Charles' protests. Hoping to bring Jordan and the others back in the Wooten clan, Jordan angrily punched and berated Matthew on letting his father being banished from the clan. Charles and Sierra quickly rescued Matthew and brought him back into the house. Seeing how Matthew felt ashamed for ignoring Charles' protests and almost getting himself killed, Abigail quickly comforted him. Matthew quickly asked Adam why he and his siblings wanted to stay with him even though, they're allowed back into the woods. Adam said that ever since the Great King of the Woods and the royal family were murdered by the evil human, Wolfgang was chosen to be the king of the Woods and ever since then, Wolfgang has been mistreating, abusing and torturing the woodland animals for the last 5 years and Adam is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and restore peace and happiness back to the woods. Willing to keep Abigail and her siblings safe from Wolfgang's wrath, Matthew had the idea of letting Charles win Abigail and her siblings' fondness, so they'll be far away from Wolfgang. Unfortunately, the first attempts failed and the gang began to lose hope. The next day, when Matthew woke up, he received an invitation to a battle back in the woods against his cousins. Kirby helped trained Matthew for the battle and by the second day, Matthew was ready. Abigail was seen in the top row with his siblings and he was rooting for Matthew. She cheered for Matthew after he rescued Jordan from certain death. Having reconciled with his cousins, Charles comes back home and notices that his cousins are with his brother. He was about to attack until Matthew explained everything to Charles. However, Charles was still distrustful towards them. Worried that Charles won't give Abigail, her siblings and cousins his permission very soon, they decided to help Charles at the mall. While they were at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to get an expensive game, so the gang entered a "Battle of the Bands" contest. They successfully won the competition and the money. Back at the house, Charles gives Abigail, her siblings and cousins permission to stay with them. Since they were alone, Matthew decided to tell the gang, his backstory. As Matthew was telling his backstory, Abigail began to feel sorry for Matthew and his siblings. She promised to be by Matthew's side as tries to bring his uncles back into the Wooten clan. However, the next day it led to a trap when Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and lured them into the Werewolf Ritual Room where he placed all the gang in cages and revealed himself as the murderer who killed the monarchs of the woods, Robert and Giselle. Abigail was surprised along with the others. Abigail was surprised after learning about the death of her family and friends' parents. Abigail felt sad for Matthew since he discovered the truth to his parents' death. Luckily, Charles was able to restore Matthew's confidence and faith. With his confidence and faith restored, Matthew freed Abigail and the others and then Duke and the Werepeople offered to help after hearing the truth of Robert and Giselle's death. Abigail was seen fighting the phantom wolves along with his siblings. After Wolfgang's death, Abigail was shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. Abigail was glad that Matthew defeated Wolfgang and avenged the Great King and the royal family. Abigail was even happier to meet Matthew's parents when they appeared as spirits and they thanked Abigail and her siblings for being kind and compassionate towards their son. Abigail and her siblings were able to live with Matthew and Charles and they were happy about it. Abigail was happily listening to the "Family is Forever" song along with her relatives and deceased relatives. The Black Lion 2 Abigail serves as a supporting character along with the others. She isn't seen until Matthew comes back to Columbia with Brodi and the others. She liked Brodi and his family since they were very fun-loving and caring like her and her family. She is later seen fighting Wolfsbane's men. After Wolfsbane's death, she is happy when Matthew and Charles gets adopted by the Mastiff family. Draw It Abigail serves as a supporting character along with the others. She joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the evil Eraser. Animal Planet Abigail serves as a supporting character along with the others. She joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. Video Game Life Abigail serves as a minor character. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is seen playing different games with Karen. The Karate Boy Abigail serves as a minor character in the film. She is seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. She is seen cheering for him along with the others. After the competition was over, Abigail told Matthew, that he did a great job. Matthew then told Abigail and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once, he's done talking to this mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. Before the end of the film, Abigail is watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance and once they were done, she was cheering for them along with the others. The North Wooten Abigail serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Robo, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the kids back to normal by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, Abigail is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Return to the Present Abigail serves as a supporting character in the film. She joins Matthew on his journey to the future to defeat Future Butch and save his future. Robin Hood Abigail joins Robin Hood and Matthew on an adventure to save Nottingham and King Richard I from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch Abigail serves as a supporting character along with the others. She is eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Black Lion Abigail mostly serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Wolves Category:Teenagers Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Archers Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers